


We Know the Game and We're Gonna Play It

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	We Know the Game and We're Gonna Play It

“So according to the internet you and your wonderful, sexy boyfriend have broken up.”

Chris opens his eyes slowly, not quite sure what he’s waking up to or whether he really wants to. But it’s just Will, kneeling in his underwear at the end of the bed, grinning like a moron and arching his eyebrows high. Chris considers the day so far: hours of writing side-by-side with Will, a run in the afternoon, an early evening nap together, they’re meant to be making dinner now and instead—

“Are you heartbroken or did you do the heartbreaking?” If it’s possible, Will’s grin grows wider.

“He wasn’t that sexy or that wonderful,” Chris drawls, sitting up a little against the pillows. 

Will pouts and now Chris grins. “Was there a reason the internet decided I broke up with you?”

 Will shakes his head, dismissing the question, then continues, “What I’m thinking is that you need a hot one night stand with a handsome stranger to help you work through this.”

Chris’s other eyebrow shoots up and he bites down on his bottom lip to subdue another smile. “Clearly,” he says and watches Will’s shoulders flex as he rocks forward and waggles his eyebrows some more. 

Shimmying up further, letting the sheet slip down across his lap, Chris has to ask even though he really doesn’t want to. “They really don’t bother you, do they?” 

Will’s smile doesn’t slide for a moment. “Well I got to thinking about what you’d do if you did, for some unfathomable reason, end things, and I figured you’d go out, right? Find some hot stranger to blow off some steam with?” He grins and it’s dirty. “I can work with that.” He blinks slowly and looks up through his lashes as he rocks forward on his knees. Chris’s lips quirk up with soft affection. “Yeah?”

Despite the smile, Chris’s eyes slip to where Will is still holding his phone, the screen still illuminated by whichever page Will was browsing. Then Will moves, standing and squaring his shoulders before he walks around to stand beside the bed. He clears his throat, straightens his grin into something more serious and when he speaks his voice is softer and lower and kind of ridiculous. “Hi there, my name’s Lacy—“

 Chris winces and tilts his head and Will tries again.

“Sebastian?” Chris winces harder. “Crispin?” Chris tilts his head, gives a small nod. “I work for the British Royal Police—“

“I don’t think that’s what they’re called—“

Will shushes him with a wave of his hand and then the press of a finger to Chris’s lips. “I’m only in town for one night,” Will confides, voice low and quiet and very, deceivingly serious, “And I hear you just broke it off with some schmuck and need some help forgetting about him.” He drops down, leans heavily on the bed beside Chris’s hip so he can whisper in his ear. “I think you’re stunning. Let me take you upstairs.” 

Chris snorts, well aware of what Will is going for but also well aware they’re already on the top floor and both only wearing their underwear. “Next time we roleplay we should spend a bit of time organizing the scene you, know: props, costumes, characters.”

“Just go with it,” Will mumbles.

Chris stretches. “They’re nuts. I’m never gonna give you up.”

Will crashes into him, full bodied and their mouths pressed as Will giggles uncontrollably. Chris has no idea what just happened but there’s warm weight against him, warm, giggling weight, so he just slips an arm around Will’s waist, closes his eyes and holds on.


End file.
